


I Wanna Live With You

by ApricityFae



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B is home, Baker Street, Best Friends, Blood, Co-Dependency, Domestic Fluff, Experiments, Fanvid, Fluff, Gen, John needs Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Sacrifice, Science, Scotland Yard is in there too somewhere, Sherlock needs John, Sherlock only has one friend, cases, criminals, either way is fine, its all fine, platonic, romantic, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApricityFae/pseuds/ApricityFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiots who will always find their way back to each other eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Live With You

**Author's Note:**

> After my last video (dark angsty dramatic and all around heartbreaking) I figured: here's something cute and fluffy. :D 
> 
> Enjoy it while it lasts, because I have several other videos in the works already! These with more concrete story lines and plot.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started the video I was going to focus on making it from John's perspective, geared towards Sherlock. But then I began assembling the clips and I found myself slipping into Sherlock's head quite often. So I took a break and thought... no, screw it, they both need each other in some way or another. Let's just make it reciprocated! :D Yay!
> 
> And I'm using my Tumblr now, so here :)  
> http://apricityfae.tumblr.com/


End file.
